Things that Shouldn't be
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Kebutuhan Vietnam difasilitasi dengan senang hati oleh America, tanpa mengerti betapa sulit bagi wanita itu untuk mengucap kata benci.


**Things that Shouldn't be**

(Vietnam, America)

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Selama perang, luka di tubuh Vietnam bertambah satu setiap harinya.

Namun hari ini, ketika wanita itu memeriksa tubuhnya, ia menemukan lebih banyak luka pasca Operation Rolling Thunder. Satu di dekat tulang rusuk—tidak berdarah, tetapi lebam, hitam dan mengerikan; satu di kaki—merah dan lebar; satu di pundaknya—tergores dalam dan perih; dan satu lagi di pinggangnya—melepuh seperti luka bakar. Tapi Vietnam tidak kaget. Ia bahkan tidak meringis dan langsung menutup luka-luka tersebut dengan pakaian perang, lalu mengikat rambutnya sambil berlari menuju kamp pertahanan.

Banyak hal yang lebih pantas diberi perhatian dibanding lukanya yang sudah menjadi konsekuensi pada masa seperti ini. Banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting dan lebih berharga menjadi fokus utama. Seperti kerja para prajuritnya, jumlah korban yang jatuh, berapa banyak amunisi dan senjata yang dibutuhkan, oh—dan dia. Si pria Amerika berengsek itu.

Vietnam menyejajarkan langkahnya—yang kalau diperhatikan sedikit timpang—dengan America meski belum berbicara apa-apa. Wanita itu hanya merasa lebih baik bila dapat mengecap sedikit eksistensi America. Pria itu, entah bagaimana, selalu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih santai, sesuram apapun realitanya.

( _Salah, Vietnam, salah. Jangan tolol,_ cela batinnya keras-keras.)

"Oh, Vietnam. Selamat pagi!" sapa America ketika mereka telah bersisian. Senyumnya yang secerah mentari kontras dengan awan kelabu yang menyelimuti langit.

Vietnam tidak menjawab, tidak pula tersenyum. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu memasuki tenda besar, lantas duduk di salah satu bangku kayu. Sarapan sudah tersedia; tidak mewah, memang. Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan dalam masa perang seperti ini, hm? Berhasil menelan dua sendok saja sudah mukjizat. Vietnam malah harus mencekoki tenggorokannya sendiri dengan makanan semampu ia bisa.

Setelah lima suap yang menyiksa, Vietnam berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu America. Langkahnya mantap, mengarah pada gudang senjata untuk mengambil pistol dan beberapa pak amunisi. Terkadang lebih mudah melupakan sesuatu dengan mengalihkan otaknya pada beberapa hal. Dan bagi Vietnam, pistol serta ladang kosong yang dapat dijadikan arena latihan tembak menjadi kawannya pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Berlatih tembak sendirian adalah rencananya. Tapi kenyataannya, America merumitkan masalah.

Vietnam sadar si pirang berkacamata sudah menyandang M60-nya sendiri, berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang menuju ladang dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Vietnam tak ingin peduli-tak mau terlibat dengan apapun alasan America menutup mulutnya yang selebar Samudera Pasifik. Jadi ia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seratus meter. Dua ratus meter. Tiga ratus. Empat ratus. Lima. Terus hingga mencapai angka seribu, Vietnam melangkah dalam geming—America mengekori. Tanpa mengeluh, tanpa bertanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai ke tujuan, Vietnam tak berpikir dua kali untuk memasukkan amunisi ke selongsong peluru dan menembakkan seluruh isinya pada target.

Bising semburan peluru bercampur dengan perburuan napas. Kadang peluru Vietnam mengecup target yang salah, namun segera diperbaiki dengan bidikan yang jauh lebih baik. America sendiri masih bergelut dengan senapan mesinnya di sisi Vietnam, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkan hasil yang paling optimal.

Lalu peluru terakhir terlontar dari ujung pistol Vietnam, mendarat pada inti target, dan terlempar lagi ke tanah. Vietnam menarik napas, terengah-engah karena begitu banyaknya karbon serta energi yang ia keluarkan. Udara masih dingin; lembab; namun kini wajah gadis itu sudah dipenuhi keringat. Dan air mata, kalau kau memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti.

Dan meskipun America dapat didaulat sebagai salah satu representasi paling tidak peka di dunia, ia tetap menyadari hal itu. Maka America mencampakkan M60-nya ke tanah, lantas tanpa mempedulikan dunia dan statusnya sebagai negara adidaya, menarik Vietnam masuk pelukannya.

Satu hal yang America pahami sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Vietnam: wanita ini merupakan representasi yang kuat, negara yang hebat. Namun ia masih memiliki sifat-sifat kemanusiaan. Dan sekuat apapun seorang manusia, ada saat dimana mereka jatuh dan membutuhkan sandaran.

Ya, America dengan senang hati memfasilitasi kebutuhannya.

Vietnam tidak terisak dan merengek-rengek seperti kebanyakan wanita ketika sedang bersedih. Ia hanya menguburkan wajahnya pada seragam America, lalu meneteskan air matanya satu-satu di sana. Tidak bergerak, bahkan tidak bersuara. America mengelus rambut hitamnya pelan, menepuk punggungnya hati-hati, menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala wanita itu. Aroma darah, tanah, api, dan mesiu menguap dari sana.

"Aku tahu ini buruk," bisik America pelan. "Tapi aku berjanji semuanya akan selesai secepatnya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Vietnam tidak mengangguk, namun pada akhirnya melebarkan tangannya dan balas memeluk America erat-erat.

Seandainya semudah itu mengucap kata benci.

Ya, Vietnam benci America untuk semua yang dilakukan pria itu terhadap negaranya; bangsanya; kedaulatannya. Untuk menjadi representasi dari emosi setengah rakyatnya yang menyumpahi eksistensi si pria Untuk misil-misil yang dijatuhkan di tanahnya. Untuk menjadikannya boneka dalam sandiwara berlakon perang bodoh dengan lawan main Russia.

Sayangnya tidak.

Semua hanya semakin rumit karena di sisi lain, ia (sangat) mencintai America.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** **1.)** Timeline-nya adalah pas Vietnam War. Amerika berperan besar dalam perang itu. Dan mereka juga salah satu kapal pelayaran saya, eheeee, sayangnya cuma ada sedikit fanfic tentang mereka, ya, di sini? Saya suka AmeBela dan AmeViet sekaligus, sih, gimana dong ;w;

 **2.)** Operation Rolling Thunder menjadi penyerangan paling intens, paling besar, paling susah selama cold war. US, yang ngebantuin South Vietnam sampe sempat kewalahan karena lawan North Vietnam dengan Russia yang menerjunkan pertahanan-pertahanan serta penyerangan dari alat paling canggih dengan strategi yang hebat pada zaman itu. Karena ini saya cuma sempet riset super duper duper sebentar, feel free kalau mau koreksi fakta sejarah yang salah! :))

 **3.)** Happy 4th of July, Alfred F. Jones tersayang!


End file.
